Cell
Cell is a Bio-Android that was created by Dr. Gero and his computer. He was made using the cells of most the prominent Z-Fighters such as Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. He also has cells collected from Nappa, Frieza, and King Cold. His original goal and purpose was to obtain his perfect form by absorbing Android 17 and Android 18 and then use its power to kill Son Goku. When he emerged in an alternate timeline he realized his version of Future Trunks had killed the Androids, so he sought out his Time Machine in order to travel to the past before the Androids were even activated. He killed his Future Trunks and arrived to the main timeline. He waited several years until he evolved back into his first form. He then faced off against Piccolo, but managed to escape. Later he absorbed 17 and 18 and obtained his perfect form. He devised the Cell Games in order to test the powers of his perfect form. Goku challenged him at the games but knew that only his son Gohan could defeat him. Goku later sacrificed himself against Cell reaffirming that it would be Gohan to finish him. After killing the main Future Trunks, Gohan and Cell faced off in a final battle. With the slight aid of Vegeta and the spirit of Goku, Gohan was able to fire his Father-Son Kamehameha which ended the Android (for good this time) and saved the planet from destruction. Gameplay Synopsis Many people select Cell for several reasons: he is often regarded as a good rookie character if you are new to the game, his combos and super attacks often get him recognized as a top tier fighter (the second best fighter in the game according to YouTuber Globku and Prima Games), and his ability to escape combos is great. He is above average in at least every aspect of the game. Move Set *Perfect Attack *Kamehameha *Psycho Cutter *Low Kick: Cell performs a low kick, then teleports in the air and kicks his opponent there similar to Volleyball Fist. If you use ki for this move he performs more kicks. *Rolling Crush: Cell rolls, then elbows his opponent. *Energy Field: Cell's level one super attack. Energy explodes from Cell out of every direction. Perfect follow up to Low Kick. *Solar Kamehameha: Cell's level three super attack. He fires a very powerful Kamehameha while saying "You and the earth shall be destroyed!" which can be used for flashy finishes on opponents and sometimes cause a Destructive Finish if you use it on your opponent's last fighter. Dramatic Finishers / Openings Words Alone Will Not Reach: If Gohan (Teen) is the point character on one team and Cell is the point character on the other, a special opening cutscene will play out if the map is set to Cell Games Arena. Note that Android 16 may not be on either party's team. Android 16 will tell Gohan to drop his restraints before being crushed by Cell. Gohan then proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 with Cell stammering that Gohan is changing. Now's Your Chance: If Gohan (Teen) ends a fight by defeating Cell with a standing heavy attack on the map Wastelands, a dramatic finish will occur. As Cell is kicked away, he charges up the largest beam attack he can muster up: the Solar Kamehameha. At first Gohan is on the backfoot, but his father's spirit encourages him to push farther, and Cell makes a weird face and becomes completely vaporized. Gohan then exits out of Super Saiyan 2 and falls on his back, giving a thumbs up to the sky telling his dad that he did it (meaning that he killed Cell). Although the latter doesn't have Vegeta surprise attacking Cell, both these scenes are nearly shot-for-shot identical to their counterparts in Dragon Ball Z. Trivia *Cell was the undisputed best fighter in the game before August 8th, 2018 patch, appearing on nearly every top player's team. After the patch he is still debatably a contender for best character, although he isn't as dominant as he was before, with Adult Gohan taking his place as the best fighter in the game. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cell Category:Villains